shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Atlas D. Ryun
Atlas D. Ryun (地図帳D.リュン Chizuchou D. Ryun) is a pirate and a former Revolutionary having been trained by Monkey D. Dragon, Emporio Ivankov and Bartholomew Kuma, some years later he have decided to become a pirate to find the most wanted treasure in the World the One Piece. He is a famous blacksmith, having been the Revolutionary Army main blacksmith. Ryun won many reputation due to his fighting style capable of burning everything he touched and due to relate to some of the strongest pirate crews in addition to still be connected to the Revolutionary Army and for have learn strong fighting styles. He lost every Member of his family when he was young and was given the name of Atlas D. Ryun by the Revolutionary Army for an unknown reasons and the Middle D. was given due to the determination he showed in becoming a revolutionary even knowing of the dangers that would appear. Some years after living the Revolutionary Army, Ryun have meet good and strong friends, creating a pirate crew named the Smoke Pirates and they have travel the world fighting marines and corrupted pirates. He have got a bounty of 390,000,000. Appearance Pre-Time Skip After the Timeskip Ryun have change immense he now has short dark blue hair. He eyes are dark blue eyes that are normally half closed; when they are fully open, it usually means he is hiding behind his mask. He usa a white T-shirt, a black long sleeved jacket, and black slacks. He use a a glove over hia right hand. When he first appeared, he wore a black long coat instead of his jacket. Post-Time Skip After two years of hard training, Ryun returns with more power and capabilities. He grew his hair, almost always with a smile on his face now and he did a cross-shaped tattoo on the left side of the neck. Ryun's clothes now is quite simple being only a white sweater and a pair of black pants with a feel casually and sometimes he wears a black coat. Personality Ryun is a friendly boy who easily makes friends with other people, he is seen making friends with all kinds of people whether they are human, men fish or any other race. What a person likes Ryun is the Union between people and the ties that bind. He likes pirates crews due to being the best example of Union and when he finds a crew that doesn't respect that he changes personality soon. Having been created by the Revolutionary Army Ryun can relate to Okamas and other revolutionaries easily. Ryun is very playful and is often taken little seriously due to this despite being a child he can be serious when necessary. Despite being accustomed to interacting with other girls and talk normally, in rare moments Ryun shows be pervert even without intention. He is not impressed easily and even being playful is not impressed to see things that usually girls do not react. It has been seen that when he uses his fighting style his personality changes a bit, getting a lot more aggressive and almost can't help herself. After the timeskip this side effect was solved like that it gets quieter due to trust its power fully. After the timeskip, Ryun became calmer despite still being playful on occasions, he was gentle with the girls and apparently even more perverted because of what happened during the timeskip. Ryun won more hatred towards pirates dishonored who don't know the meaning of friendship, and respects more who considers his companions as friends and even family. Relationships Family Friends Enemies Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities Fighting styles *'Blue Fist Style' *'Rai Kenpo' *'Rokushiki' *'The Mind Without Mind' Haki 'Kenbunshoku Haki' 'Busoshoku Haki' 'Haoshoku Haki' History Bounty Trivia *He is based of Ogami and Hitomi from Code Breaker anime and Jolly from Arcana Famiglia. *Ryun Blood type is o- and his birthday is February 5th the same as the actor. Site Navigation Category:Pirate Category:Human Category:Male Category:Will of D. Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Former Revolutionary Category:Blacksmith Category:Martial Artist